WatchGirlsPlay
'WatchGirlsPlay ' is a YouTube channel based in Oregon, USA. The channel was created on January 17th, 2013 and focuses on gaming from a female perspective. They uploaded their first video on March 20th, 2013. History Channel History The channel began on January 17th, 2013 and originally consisted of Amber, Ceccelia, Kelli, Stacy, Mariya, Renae, and Sydney. All seven were work colleagues prior to WatchGirlsPlay when another colleague suggested that they start a gaming channel. The channel started out by playing independent game titles, mostly horror games, and still does so today. Whilst they mostly play flash games or games on Steam, they have played console games. The girls later branched out into doing Challenges, Karaokes, and much more. As time went on, girls began to leave the channel, with the group bringing in new girls to replace them. Kaylee and Andrea were among the first new girls to be introduced to the channel. The girls began Livestreams on May 9th, 2015. The livestreams initially appeared to take place on weekends, but have seemed to change to the whole month. During the livestreams, the girls play various games and chat with the fans. The appearance of the studio the girls worked in also changed throughout the years. Initially, it was a simple room with an orange wall as the background (with the GirlsPlay logo in the corner). This soon changed into a black wall with a chalkboard and the GirlsPlay logo in the middle of said chalkboard. The studio was overhauled in mid 2015, with the addition padded walls covering the wall behind the girls. In late 2015, the girl announced that they are moving to a new studio. They revealed in their December 13th livestream that they encountered a problem whilst moving to their new studio so they had to move to another studio. They finally moved, and begun flming, in their new studio on January 1st, 2016. Video history The channel originally uploaded videos weekly before uploading sporadically. They soon settled on a Monday, Thursday, and Friday schedule, however, they never set certain videos on certain dates. Later on, they began uploading on all five days of the week. Woman Crush Wednesday was scheduled for every Wednesday, until its end. Solos were formally uploaded on Tuesdays, before being uploaded sporadically, with the other videos being uploaded on other days. The amount of girls playing a game varies from video to video, but four girls is the usual minimum. Three girls playing a game rarely happens. Non-gaming videos usually have all girls in the videos with a minimum of two or, on a rare occasion, one. Early videos initially had captions during the video and had a questions segment during the end of the video. The questions asked were generally about the girls's feelings towards the game and how much they rated it. Who asked the questions remains unknown. The two were eventually phased out. A majority of the music used by the channel originated from TeknoaAXE.com. They then begun using Hope by Tobu as their outtro music. The setup and angle for the channel's videos have changed from the early days. Initially, the girls were filmed to the side and more of the room could be seen. It was around late 2014 that the setup and angle was changed to the more familiar face shot with only the wall behind the girls being visible. The gaming footage always appears on the right of screen. Initially, it was a small box before getting slightly bigger as time went on. This later changed as the gameplay footage covers almost all of the screen, with a small section for the girls' footage. Fan Interaction One of the defining things about the channel is their interaction with the fans. The girls will always try to comment back to YouTube comments or tweets by fans. They have repeatedly mentioned many times about how grateful they are for the fans and their support. Some of the fans are really close with the girls, as seen in their casual twitter conversations or livestream chats. The girls are always open for fan questions, sometime tweeting out #AskWGP tag for the fans to ask questions. One fan in particular, Steven Chung, was even asked to be an editor for the girls's livestream videos. External Links * Website * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * Twitch Category:WatchGirlsPlay